


knockout and cowboy

by aeriamamaduck



Series: these eyes of mine cry [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Characters of Color, Both male and female SoSu survive, Character(s) of Color, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Survival, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, the three of them love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The General, her Husband, and the Mercenary.





	knockout and cowboy

She was trapped between them, leaning back against the heat of Javier's strong back.

 

He mouthed at her neck, sucking over the bruises he'd already left there, his arm tight around her middle and across her chest, a large hand curled over her shoulder as she writhed, her spread open and trembling legs framed by his on either side.

 

She could feel him hard and dripping pre against the small of her back, and Montse craved the feel and taste of it in her mouth, to curl her tongue around it and feel her husband shake beneath her, his fingers tangled up in her hair.

 

 _"F-fuck!"_ she whined, nails raking pink lines down Javi's thighs as Robert sank three fingers inside her, his tongue flicking her clit with torturous precision. She'd cum twice already and she was sobbing with oversensitivity but she'd been craving just this for  _weeks_ , to drift off into that headspace where all she had to do was lie there however Javier and Robert wanted and just feel and listen and make all the fucking noise she wanted. "Oh,  _fuck_ , Bobby..."

 

The young man between her legs moaned against her, making her shriek and throw her head back against Javier's shoulder, and she missed how Robert was rutting against the mattress, as one hand was busy inside her and the other was curled around her thigh, nails shallowly digging into her skin, littered with bruises from the mercenary's mouth.

 

"Princess," Javi whispered against her ear, making her whimper as her abdomen tensed and sensation built from the spot Robert was fucking against with his fingers. First it had been Javier between her legs, eating her out and thrusting his tongue inside her while Robert kissed her, rough and eager with excitement, his hand squeezing at her breasts and her still-soft belly, finding the pale stretch marks and the accumulated scars. She'd cum screaming into Robert's mouth, thrashing ecstatically as her husband held her down by her hips, mouth working her through it for what felt like an eternity.

 

"Close, I'm  _close_ ," she babbled, the vocabulary she'd prided herself on having run away from her ages ago, along with every thought hounding her ever since the beginning of the nightmare she and Javier emerged into. It was the briefest moment of rest, with all the golden pleasure the three of them could wring out of each other, forgetting the tension of the general feeling of failure over finding their son decades too late, and the weight of Montse's role as General.

 

They could depend on the young mercenary they'd both fallen hard for, romancing him slowly and patiently until he was hungry for both of them, moaning into Montse's mouth as Javi sucked him off, giving him the same release as the time passed and they all impatiently waited for word of Duncan's arrival in the Commonwealth because Robert deserved a real life with his son now that Sanctuary was beginning to thrive.

 

Robert's fingers fucked faster, and Montse's back arched like a cat's against Javi's chest, her mouth desperately searching for his as she moaned and sobbed, grateful that they decided not to tease. Even so hey were merciless, Javier fucking her mouth with his tongue as Robert sucked harshly on her clit and forced an orgasm out of her, the aching pleasure rippling through her exhausted muscles as she whimpered weakly into her husband's mouth, his grip on her jaw keeping her in place as he kissed her with a growl. 

 

She kept whimpering as she felt Robert kiss his way back up her flushed, sensitive body, languidly licking over a bite mark Javi had left on her breast earlier. "Love you, Knockout," she heard him murmur. He sucked at the marks on her neck, nipping at her jaw until Javi's lips left hers and Robert took hold of her chin, turning her head around to kiss her with bruising pressure. She barely registered the taste of her in his mouth before he tore away from her, a thin rope of saliva connecting them for a moment until it broke. 

 

"Good boy," Javi growled, his tone making Montse's cunt clench almost painfully as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of her husband kissing their lover, all harsh breaths and soft sighs. 

 

"God, you still taste like her," she heard Robert say softly. "You taste like her and I'm still hard as a dang rock, Cowboy."

 

Javi chuckled huskily, and Montse whimpered when she felt one of his hands trail over the inside of her thigh. But he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and carefully moved her off of him, lying her down on her side so she was still facing them. She slowly opened her eyes and watched Javi pull Robert's lanky form against his, biting her swollen lip as she watched him suck and bite at the column of the younger man's neck, Robert letting out a shaky groan as Javi wrapped a large hand around them both. "She looks so pretty when she cums, doesn't she?" she heard Javi ask him.

 

Robert chuckled tightly. "You do too, Cowboy," he groaned, muffling a moan against Javier's jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> In-game Javier and Montserrat: http://aeriamamaduck.tumblr.com/post/177751306926
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
